thewilliamshousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Williams Mansion
The mansion is the Williams' vacation house. It is located between the outskirts of Searidge and Stoneview, California. It is a 1 hour, 30-minute-drive from their main family house. The mansion was an old, abandoned hotel building that George and Kida purchased. Address 91 Pineford Street, Stoneview, California 97120 1st Floor - Main Floor Located here are the butler and servants' quarters, as well as a grand staircase leading to the 2nd floor. There are two elevators on the side and the storage rooms in another. It still resembles the lobby of the former hotel. 2nd Floor - Spa, Gym, and Bowling Alley Features: Spa (fits 5 people) *Two Jacuzzis *Five Massage Beds *One Sauna *One Steamroom *Two Locker Rooms (Male and Female) *One Mud Bath *One Yoga/Meditation Room (fits two people) Bowling Alley *Two Bowling Lanes *Ten Bowling Balls *Bowling Shoes Cubby Holes (fits 50) *Fully Airconditioned *Two Solo Tables (Two Seats Each) *One Six-Seater La-Z Boy Couch 3rd Floor - Dining Room and Kitchen Dining Schedule: Please observe the following. Meals are served on-time. Smart Casual/Formal Attire is Requested (except for Breakfast): Breakfast: 9:00am Lunch: 12:00nn Dinner: 7:00pm Dining Room *Twenty Foam-Padded Chairs (European-Inspired) *One Long Table *European Utensils and Cuttlery *Chandelier *Fully Airconditioned Kitchen *State-of-the-art Equipment *One Kitchen Island *Two Induction Stoves *One Convection Oven *One Refrigerator *Chefs (8:00-10:00am, 11:00am-1:30pm, 5:30-9:00pm) *Fully Airconditioned 4th Floor - Ballrooms and Pool Table Room Features: Ballrooms *Grand Ballroom *Elm Ballroom (small, sub-ballroom, usually used as a dressing room during performances) *Mahogany Ballroom (small, sub-ballroom, usually used for storage during performances) Pool Table Room Features two pool tables; Complete Equipment Restrooms Located near the elevators 5th Floor - Kids' Quarters The 5th floor consists of a total of Fourteen (14) Rooms: Twelve Kids' Bedrooms and Two Guestrooms Twelve Bedrooms: *One Queen-Sized Bed (One Single Bed each for Sparky and Collin ) *One Flatscreen TV *Wi-Fi Internet Connection *One Desk (with reading light and computer chair) *One Wardrobe *One Shelf *One Bathroom (with full-length mirror, heated showering, one heated jacuzzi, bidet shower) *Window View of the Garden *Fully Airconditioned *One-Way Intercom (for announcements) Guest Rooms: *Two Single Beds *One Flatscreen TV *Wi-Fi Internet Connection *One Desk (with reading light and computer chair) *One Wardrobe *One Shelf *One Bathroom (with full-length mirror, heated showering, bidet shower) *Window View of the Garden *Fully Airconditioned 6th Floor - Master's Bedroom and Conference Rooms Located in this floor are the master's bedroom, five conference rooms, and two sets of restrooms Conference Rooms: *Fits Twenty People *Twenty Foam-Padded Office Chairs *One long, mahogany table *Wi-Fi Internet Connection *Fully Airconditioned Master's Bedroom *One King-Sized Bed *Walk-In Closet *One Big, Flatscreen TV *Wi-Fi Internet Connection *One Bathroom that fits two (with full-length mirror, heated showering, one heated jacuzzi, bidet shower) *One Desk (with two computer chairs, two desk lamps, and one iMac computer) *One deck (second floor) *One spiral staircase (leading to Deck) *Mini Bar *Coffee Table *Two Massage Chairs *Mini Fridge *Intercom *Lounge Area at the Deck (Cushions around) *Installed Shelf *Fully Airconditioned 7th Floor - Video Game Room Located in this floor is the video game room, one set of restrooms, and a mini lounge Mini Lounge *One Big Couch (fits three) *One Single Couch *One Coffee Table Video Game Room *Five Flatscreen TVs *Three Arcade Machines *One 4D Simulation Ride *Five Consoles (Two Xbox 360s, Two Kinects, One PS4, One Wii, One PS3) *Two Basketball Shooting Hoops *One Long Couch (fits 3) *Eight Single Couches (La-Z Boy) *Two Karaoke Booths (fits three people each) *PSP/PS Vita/Nintendo DS/Apple/Samsung/Nokia Charging Station *Small Fridge (with chocolate bars, juice, water, and sodas inside) *Shelf of Videogames (over 100+ videogames) *Small Shelf of Chips *Three Single Wall Shelves of Action Figures/Memorabilia (with a glass case) *Wi-Fi Internet Connection *Fully Airconditioned *PC Station (Three Lenovo Desktop PCs, Three Computer Chairs, One long desk) 8th Floor - Indoor Swimming Pool *Olympic-Size Swimming Pool (Adult's Side: 5ft, 6ft, 7ft, 8ft; Barrier- Kid's Side: 3 ft) *Two Heated Jacuzzis *One Diving Board (10m high) *One Waterslide *Towel Storage *Six Reclinable Beach Chairs *Three Small, Round Tables *One Medium-Sized Round Table *Two Pitchers of Juice and Two Glass Jars of Cookies (Oatmeal and Chocolate Chip) *Lifeguard (8am-11pm, 1pm-6pm) - on certain occasions only 9th Floor - Movie Theater Located in this floor are two sets of restrooms and a mini lounge Mini Lounge *Three Tables (Three Chairs each) *One Popcorn Machine *Shelf of Chips *Vending Machine Movie Theater *32 La-Z Boy Seats (Two Massage Chairs included) *Harddrive of Movies and a DVD/Blu-Ray Collection *Surround Sound *Fully Airconditioned *Big Screen 10th Floor - Library Features: *Shelves of Books *Two Floors *Five Sony Vaio Desktop Computers *Six Tables (Six Chairs each) *Wi-Fi Internet Connection *Music Player (playing Classical Music) *Four Benches *Shelf of Different Boardgames *Librarian Desk *Music Station (Three Music Players and Headsets) *One couch (fits three people) Rooftop - Garden Located at the rooftop is a big garden and a mini lounge with four cozy chairs and one table